happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Pumpkin Head
The Great Pumpkin Head 'is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular V. Roles Starring *Jack *Daydream Featuring *Emmy *Brushy *Bun *Raymond Appearances *Lumber *Flaky Plot Jack inspects his crop field one night, when he stumbles over a corn cob on the ground. Lumber is seen chopping a nearby tree until the blade of his axe flies off, decapitating Jack. His pumpkin head rolls down a hill and lands in the middle of Emmy's garden. Now headless, Jack's body tries to feel its way around in order to locate the missing head. Meanwhile, Emmy answers a knock on her door to find Daydream expecting some candy. She is confused as to why he isn't wearing a costume, but anyways gives him a treat. But instead of candy she gives him a rock. Daydream isn't satisfied and demands candy, but Emmy shuts the door on him. Emmy spots Jack's body walking about through the back window. She finds that it is missing its head and decides to help out. Daydream sneaks into Emmy's garden in search for sweets. What he finds is Jack's dismembered head growling at him. Daydream assumes he has discovered some kind of magical pumpkin. A group of trick-or-treaters consisting of Bun, Raymond and Brushy make their way to Emmy's house, when Daydream tells them about the talking pumpkin. They of course don't believe him, so Daydream brings them over to witness it. Elsewhere in the garden, Emmy fetches some pumpkins for Jack's body to wear as a new head. She places a large pumpkin over Jack's neck and a face immediately grows on it. However, the pumpkin happens to be too big for the body to support, so it falls over and the pumpkin splatters. Emmy replaces it with an even smaller pumpkin. But it turns out to be too small. Bun, Brushy and Raymond are instructed by Daydream to watch the 'magic pumpkin'. But at this time Jack acts completely inanimate. Bun and Raymond decide to leave, but Brushy still shows interest and stays to wait for the magic pumpkin with Daydream. Emmy has gone through almost every pumpkin in her garden and none are suited for Jack's body. Then she remembers the jack-o-lantern on her front porch and goes to get it. She places the jack-o-lantern over Jack's body, but shortly leaves him unsupervised to answer a knock on her door. Jack's new head gains sentience and senses something going on not too far away. Brushy is now bored and gets mad at Daydream for making her waste time. Just then, a peculiar figure comes toward them. Jack's new head spits a candle out from its mouth, scalding Brushy with hot wax. The head then lunges at Daydream. With his entire head in the jack-o-lantern's mouth, Daydream struggles trying to remove it with a rake. Bun and Raymond return to check on their friend, when Daydream swings the rake at them, slicing Bun in half and cutting off Raymond's arms. Then Daydream falls dead as his head has somehow been devoured. Jack awakens to find his body standing next to him and the two happily reunite. Meanwhile, Emmy finds another trick-or-treater, Flaky at her door. Emmy drops a little pumpkin in her bag as a treat. Flaky peeks into her bag for the pumpkin, one of Jack's previous heads, to reveal its face and say boo, causing her to faint. A paper ghost drops into the screen after a fade to black. Deaths #Brushy is scalded by candle wax. #Bun is chopped horizontally in half. #Raymond may have bled to death ('debatable). #Daydream's head is eaten. Trivia *This episode is a reference to the classic Peanuts special It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. *Brushy was dressed as Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz, Bun was a chef, Raymond was Handy (adding irony to her injury), and Flaky was a ghost with multiple holes cut through the sheet. Daydream wasn't in costume because he imagined himself being something. *The fates of Daydream, Bun and Raymond are somewhat similar to the deaths of Russell, Sniffles and Mime in Something Fishy (a character gets his head eaten and kills two others with an object). Gallery Itsthegreatpumpkin.png|Daydream showing his friends "the great pumpkin" Tinypumpkinhead.png|Too small Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween